


【快新】荒唐梦

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: 爱不会死。





	【快新】荒唐梦

**Author's Note:**

> \- ooc，慎入

 

 

*

 

“对不起。”工藤柔软的嘴唇蹭着黑羽的耳廓，喃喃道。

 

温热湿润的吐息呼入他的耳蜗，却升不起分毫温度。

 

 

黑羽猛地从床上坐起，一身冷汗。

 

他又做梦了。

 

他低头愣愣地垂眼盯着自己颤抖的指尖，只觉得浑身滚烫的血液一寸寸凉了下去。

 

清冷的月光从未拉紧帘子的窗户透进来，投下窗外树枝层层叠叠交错的暗影。黑羽偏过头凝视着身旁躺着的工藤在凉薄月色中不真切的侧脸，无声地叹了口气。

 

 

 

*

 

水龙头哗啦啦地流水，工藤俯身捧了把清水扑在脸上，抬头看着镜中的自己。冰冷的水顺着脸廓的弧度滑落，啪嗒滴在洗面池沿。被沾湿的眼睫扇起又落下，抖落凝着的几许细小的水珠。

 

镜中人洗净的脸上没有脏污和油光，也没有枕巾被单压出的睡痕。牙齿刷得洁白有光泽，头发梳理得整整齐齐。内搭修身的圆领白T恤，外边套一件浅蓝色牛仔衬衫外套。

 

完美无缺，但是……

 

好像……有哪里不对劲？

 

但随之而来的手机简讯提示音拉扯回了他即将跑远的思绪，他随意地伸手拉过擦手巾蹭了几下，迅速从衣袋中掏出手机查看简讯。

 

来自目暮警部。

 

 

工藤赶到案发现场的时候搜查一课的警官们已经驻守在现场各个角落勘察，警部、警部补和巡查部长聚在一起摊开图纸勾画凶手逃跑路线，痕检员采集痕迹，法医尸检，各司其职，一派忙碌的景象。

 

倒不是个太难的案子，咖啡厅洗手间里的卫生卷纸轴内壁沾着的血迹便是突破口。警官们其实自己也能够解决，叫他过去大抵是出于难以言说的依赖心理吧。

 

 

一个月以前，在校大学生樾水小姐和男友竹内先生一同参加同学聚会，但不胜酒力的两人却被热衷于酒桌陋习的同班同学谷口领着其他人疯狂劝酒。两人推脱不过，只得一杯接一杯地被灌酒。而竹内照顾女友，还替她挡了不少的酒。聚会散场后竹内倒在了前往电车站台的路上，不省人事。未及送至医院，便已因饮酒过量、呕吐物堵塞呼吸道而死亡。

 

樾水数次联系警方报案，却被告知竹内是主动饮酒而非被迫饮酒，因此无法立案。而一周以前，她终于知道，谷口的父亲是名警察，他才得以脱罪。可那分明是条生生的人命啊！

 

“谷口那个混蛋他是故意的！”樾水瘫坐在墙角颤抖着哭喊，“他什么都比不过阿竹，处处针对他……杀了那个混蛋我不后悔——”泪水从掩面的双手的指缝中渗出，“你们这群包庇罪犯的警察也是共犯！”

 

撕心裂肺的哭喊声回荡在空旷又逼仄的咖啡厅里，一遍又一遍，重击着在场的人的心。

 

工藤和目暮警部对视了一眼，双双眯起了眼眸。目暮转头对千叶吩咐着，示意他立刻联系上头的警视报告情况，并派人去控制住谷口的警察父亲。

 

人性有善亦有恶。正义和感情冲突之时，做出什么样的抉择兴许都不为怪吧。恍惚间他想起自己和黑羽刚在一起那会儿，怪盗牵扯出的一系列危险事情尚未落下帷幕，他仍是国际通缉的罪犯，可自己作为侦探，仍选择包庇，尽管是出于冠冕堂皇的为了正义的借口。但这起凶案不同，生命……唯有生命，不容忽视。

 

工藤侧过脸看向阳光正好的窗外，无声地叹了口气。但下一秒，他便神色一凛，转头直视斜后方。

 

毫无异常。

 

但刚才分明感觉到一道视线紧盯着他的后背。

 

近来前往案发现场的路上也是偶尔察觉到跟踪的视线，难不成……是组织的余党？但明明那时候日本公安、FBI、CIA已经再三确认过全部清剿完毕。而且老实说，他从这些次奇怪的视线中感觉不到恶意或是杀意，分明是无害的视线，却总找不到来源。

 

罢了，不管是什么人，总会揪出来的。只要图谋不轨，必然让他有来无回。

 

 

顺利解决案子后工藤婉拒了目暮警部的警车送回家的答谢服务，独自一人沿街闲庭信步。

 

经过甜品店时他伫足，歪头思考了会儿还是决定进去买个慕斯蛋糕，带给家里那只不吃鱼的馋猫。

 

阳光透过街边绿树交错的树枝洒落在地，晕开星星点点的光斑。微风拂过，甜品店门上悬挂的风铃摇曳出清脆的声音。岁月静好，仿佛世间从未发生过鲜血淋漓的命案。

 

 

 

*

 

刚过午后，还未来得及享受慵懒的睡眠，黑羽便匆匆出门前往中心公园赴少年侦探团的约。

 

一次和工藤饭后散步时，黑羽起了兴致，在中心公园的喷泉边随性地表演了几个魔术，吸引了一大片游人，其中便包括少年侦探团的孩子们。那会儿，步美、光彦和元太正领着福利院的孩子们在公园里做游戏，义工老师站在一旁温柔地望着他们。眼尖的步美看到了黑羽，兴高采烈地带着孩子们聚集过来。纷飞的五彩缤纷的彩带中，童真的笑颜那么纯粹，怀揣着对大千世界热忱的期待。那一瞬，他心底最柔软的地方凹陷下了温情的一块。

 

 

“快斗哥哥！”步美远远地就望见了黑羽，朝他兴奋地挥着手。他眼底漾着笑，快步走了过去，手指飞快地交叠、比划着什么，模糊的残影中只见得一张红纸看不清轨迹地翻转着。他走到女孩面前时，一朵栩栩如生的川崎玫瑰已然叠好。年幼的小女孩抬头朝他害羞地笑，他蹲下身子摸了摸她的头，把玫瑰别在她的耳际。

 

喷泉细细密密的水雾在暖融融的阳光下色散成了无数个小彩虹，一身阳光气的少年在漫天彩带中朝尚且年幼的观众们躬身行礼。没有华丽的舞台，没有耀眼的灯光，可这世界似乎无处不是他的舞台，所有不可思议的奇迹皆出自他的双手。

 

他干脆利落地抬起左手，食指与中指并拢，敲了敲并不存在的高顶礼帽帽檐，凭空变出一枝娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰。他往花萼处缓缓呼了口气，将玫瑰抛往半空，再落下时已然是一大束盛放的玫瑰。一片不知从哪儿冒出的白色羽毛被插入花束中，朦胧的白雾徐徐腾起，漫天花瓣中白鸽振翅高飞。

 

年轻的魔术师在纷飞着的轻盈柔软的白羽中眉眼弯弯，水雾凝成微小的水珠落在纤长的眼睫上，细密的睫毛在眼睛下方投出一片碎小的阴影。

 

他是喧嚣蝉夏中最耀眼的光，世间所有色彩都为他一人而存在。

 

 

他在经久不绝的掌声中谢幕，年幼的观众们散去后，善解人意的小女孩挪到他身边悄悄问他：“快斗哥哥最近为什么不怎么笑了呀？”步美一脸天真的疑惑。

 

黑羽惊讶于孩子敏锐的观察，歪了歪头，唇角挤出大大的弧度。“啊……有点不顺心的事，不过很快就会过去的，别担心。”他随手变出一个可爱的草莓发卡，替小女孩别上，和她温柔地告别，叮嘱着回家路上务必注意安全。

 

 

前往回程电车站台的路上，路过中心公园旁一家东京有名的甜品店，可黑羽丝毫没有顿足，瞥了一眼便迅速移开了视线。

 

下了电车后经过米花町的街店时，黑羽在其中一家店前停下脚步，就着一尘不染的玻璃橱窗的成像开始徒手梳理自己的一头乱发。他的面部表情抽了抽，用鼻子哼出一声轻笑，笑意却未抵达眼底，湛蓝的眸中凝结了厚厚的寒冰，隐隐透着千里冰封的孤绝与哀寂。

 

他忽然自言自语道：

 

“黑羽快斗是谁？”

 

他仰头看不远处的深巷中天空与高楼的交界处，蓝天被砖墙切割得只剩一条细线。胸腔中窒息般的闷，他觉得自己的命就悬在那条刀削一般的天空的钢琴线上了。

 

“……这世界已经没有黑羽快斗了。” 

 

镜中的工藤新一冷笑，面无表情。

 

“他早就已经死了。”

 

镜中人转身离去，渐行渐远，仿佛从未伫足与此。唯有墙角浅浅淡淡的一层湿润的青苔见证了这一切。

 

流动的风中仿佛有人叹息。夏日里被阳光晒得软化的柏油路上忽地有泪水滴落，又在热烫的空气中迅速蒸干,再寻不见踪迹。

 

 

 

*

 

工藤蜷缩在起居室里足以容纳五人的长沙发上，低头专心致志地阅读着百看不厌的《福尔摩斯探案集》。

 

胃部的抽痛把他从思维宫殿里拉扯了出来，他恍惚地抬头看了眼壁钟，发现竟已是晚上七点多了。

 

“不知不觉又看了这么久的书啊……”忘了吃午饭和晚饭的他自言自语喃喃道，挠了挠后脑勺的头发，脑后那一撮发束在这阵拨弄中微微凌乱。

 

“快斗呢？”独自面对死气沉沉的空旷屋子，他不禁蹙额。从茶几上拿起手机按亮屏幕扫了眼，几条未读简讯，来自“快斗”。

 

锁定的屏幕上最新的一条简讯显示着“今天太忙了，没陪你吃饭不好意思呀T T自己一个人要记得吃饭噢，今晚不回家啦抱歉，明天见，爱你哟♡”

 

“又在忙啊……”工藤叹了口气，摩挲着下巴，寻思着今晚怎么解决晚饭问题。挣扎了会儿，关东名侦探决定放弃思考，起身去厨房泡了杯黑咖啡，又坐回到起居室的沙发上，嗅着浓咖啡的香气继续阅读起《四签名》。

 

但再浓的咖啡也不能果腹，除了提神外它本质上并没有什么别的功效。

 

工藤的胃里空空如也却仍翻江倒海，挣扎着站起身时手中的书砸落在地，发出沉闷的声响。而他疼得无力撑起身子，捂着胃抽痛着倒在长沙发上。喉间满是从胃里涌出的酸意，胃部止不住的痉挛，疼痛席卷至四肢百骸。

 

胃疼到迷迷糊糊的时候他感到额间覆上温热的触感，费力地撑起眼皮睁开双眼，目光涣散，一片模糊又斑斓的光晕间他看见黑羽快斗的轮廓。

 

之后世界归于沉寂的黑暗。

 

 

工藤醒来的时候只觉浑身酸痛，不知是昏迷着躺了多久，但胃部的痉挛疼痛已得到了舒缓。他咬着牙费力地支起身子，瞪着惺忪睡眼环顾四周，茫然地发现自己正躺在阿笠博士家地下室里宫野的实验室的床上。而宫野背对着他坐在电脑前对键盘敲敲打打着不知在忙些什么。

 

听闻他起身的动静，宫野的办公椅转了半圈，转过身子面无表情地看着他。未等他开口发问，她便自顾自地说道：“你忽然晕倒，所以我就给你检查一下是不是APTX4869的副作用，结果发现是某位笨蛋侦探忘了吃饭导致的胃痛。”

 

“呃……麻烦你了。”工藤不好意思地挠挠头，“快斗呢？我之前好像看到他了。”

 

“他送你过来的，但是临时有事被叫走了。”

 

“又走了啊……”工藤眉头微皱，活动了下僵硬的颈椎，“他最近也不知道在忙些什么，感觉好久没见到他了……”

 

最近黑羽时常夜不归宿，早晨醒来时有时能感觉得到身边被单凹陷处尚余的温热，偶尔也会留下一些昨夜两人缠绵时留下的体液，但多数时候床上却只有自己睡过的痕迹。倒是不担心那家伙会有外遇，纠缠了这么久连出生入死都经历过要是真有外遇也未免太搞笑了。只是，就算工作很忙也至少得告诉自己他在忙些什么吧，不知道接下来又要去哪里表演。

 

宫野眼帘低垂，盯着不远处地上的瓷砖缝隙，轻飘飘地说：“谁知道呢。”

 

“啊、”工藤下床时忽然想起来什么似的，猛地转头看向被他这惊乍惹得一脸疑惑的宫野，“最近出门的时候偶尔会感觉被什么人盯着，但是一直找不到有人跟踪的证据，总之你要是有出门的话也小心点比较好，我有点担心是组织那边没清理干净的人。”

 

“放心吧大侦探，”宫野轻笑一声，“之前不是都和FBI的那个混蛋和咖啡厅的公安先生确认过了吗，那群黑色的乌鸦已经彻彻底底被弄干净了。不过话又说回来，你才要小心吧，搞不好是个爱慕你的跟踪狂，以前也不是没发生过这种事吧？”科学家饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉，一脸调笑。

 

“什么啊……”工藤苦恼地揉了揉眉心，把以前被STK骚扰的倒霉经历驱逐出脑海，“难得你这么疑神疑鬼的人会这么放心，那我先回去了，谢谢了啊。”说着便身形不稳地往实验室大门走去。

 

宫野坐在转椅上目不转睛地注视着神志还未完全清醒的他带着睡意磕磕绊绊地拖曳着脚步走出实验室大门，眉头紧蹙，一脸凝重。许久，她无声地叹了口气。

 

日子什么时候才能回到正轨呢？她抬头望着天花板，LED吸顶灯柔和的光线洒下来，却晃得她视线模糊，恍惚间她又想起半年前那场硝烟四散、空气中都浮着血腥味的战役，所有人都拼尽了全力，没有一个人不是浑身血迹斑斑，但最终大家的努力没有徒劳，邪不压正，那场清剿跨国组织的混乱斗争终还是完美地落下了帷幕。

 

 

 

*

 

周围一片死寂，空气仿佛都凝滞了。

 

工藤干燥起皮却过分柔软的嘴唇轻柔地蹭过黑羽紧蹙的眉心，吻上眼睛，掠过鼻尖，最后，落至颤抖的唇上。

 

黑羽睁大了眼睛，对上工藤笑意盈盈的目光，恍如撞入一汪清澈的湖水，荡涤硝烟，救赎罪孽。

 

黑羽用力地搂紧了工藤，像是要把他揉进自己四肢百骸的血肉里。汗湿淌血的手心沾满衣服上满布的沙砾尘灰，与斑斑血迹。

 

工藤的嘴唇猝不及防地撞上了黑羽的侧脸，于是他挣扎着往上蹭了蹭，柔软温热的舌尖舔舐着黑羽的耳廓。纤长的眼睫扇起又落下，他低喃：

 

“对不起。”

 

 

黑羽倏地睁开眼，眼底一片清明。

 

他又做梦了。

 

 

黑羽翻身下床，赤着脚踏过浸着月色的地板，踩过窗外枝叶层叠交错的暗影，拖曳着脚步踱到了落地镜前。

 

他机械僵硬地徒手梳理着头发，目光迷离，眼神失焦。

 

许久，他呆滞的眼睛终于转了转，聚焦到镜子里的那个人脸上。

 

一头乱发梳理得整整齐齐一丝不苟，眼神清冷却自信……

 

 

分明是工藤新一的模样。

 

 

镜子碎裂的尖锐的叫嚣声撕裂了长夜里的沉沉死寂，热烫的鲜血顺着骨骼指节淌过指缝滴落在地，溅开细小的血刺，一朵朵缀成了妖艳的花，盛放，破碎，萎败。  
天翻地覆的崩塌声中仿佛有人抽泣着从身后环住他的腰。

 

 

工藤新一……

 

我终于把自己活成了你。

 

 

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 现在是2019/02/26的晚上，坐在床上抱着电脑敲这篇文。写的过程中手冷脚冷到处都冷，但写完后再回去看快斗在喷泉边变魔术那里不知怎地忽然觉得身子有点回温了。
> 
> 不知道有没有写出那种混乱的感觉……如果看文的时候觉得乱七八糟的话，那就对了(???)想着要写清楚点，结果行文还是蛮乱的orz本来是想写出点恐怖片的效果但是很显然我没做到……灵感来源是在微博上偶然见到的限定首尾创作，开头是对不起，结尾是我终于把自己活成了你。看到的时候觉得这未免太适合快新了，于是就忍不住动笔了。应该会有后续ry
> 
> 祝所有快新er白色情人节快乐！圆周率节快乐！


End file.
